paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups meet a new Pup
Author This story made by Tycoonlover1359 with help from TylerLoveJen and Galecrescent98. File Click here for the file the we worked on. Characters *Brutus *Blake *Rubble *Chase *Skye *Rocky *Zuma *Marshall Story The pups are outside the lookout and playing soccer when Chase kicks the ball and Marshall misses and meets a new pup. Chase: Pass it to me Rocky! Rocky: *kicks the ball to Chase* Yeah! Ruff! Get it Chase! Marshall: Kick it to me Chase! Chase: Ok, Marhsall. *Kicks the ball to Marshall* Marshall: I'm going to get it! I gonna get it! *Misses* Awww. I missed it. I'll get it. *Runs down the lookout driveway and sees a new pup* Oh. Hi. Unknown Pup: Hello. If it isn't the PAW Patrol fire pup, Marshall. Nice to meet you. *Shakes paws with Marshall* Marshall: Oh, hello. Welcome to the lookout. Home of the PAW Patrol. What's your name? Unknown Pup: My name is Blake. I'm new. I think this is your ball. Marshall: Oh, well then. Welcome to Adventure Bay. Want to play some soccer with us, Blake? Blake: Sure. *follows Marshall up to where the other pups are* Marshall: I got the ball! Oh, and this is Blake. He's new to town. Chase: Hi Blake. I'm Chase. I'm the police pup of the PAW Patrol. Blake: Nice to meet you, Chase. Chase: These others are *Pointing at Rubble* Rubble, our construction pup, *Pointing at Zuma* Zuma, our aquatic pup, *Pointing at Skye* Skye, our flying pup, and *Pointing at Rocky* this is Rocky, our recycling pup. Blake, the PAW Patrol. PAW Patrol, Blake. The pups: Hi, Blake. Chase: So, did you want to join our soccer game, Blake? Blake: Sure. I'll join. *Kicks the ball to * Rubble: Hi, Blake! *Kicks the ball to Zuma* Zuma: Ruff! Ruff! *Kicks the ball to Skye* Skye: Welcome, Blake. *Kicks the ball to Rocky* Rocky: Hi, Blake. Welcome to Adventure Bay! *Kicks the ball to Blake and misses, hitting him in the face* Opps, sorry Blake. Blake: Ow! Sorry isn't good enough! You hit me in the face with a ball! Chase: Blake, Rocky, don't fight. Blake: Stay out of this, Chase! Skye: Please, both of you stop fighting! Blake: All of you stay out of this! I'm stronger than all of you and I'm not afraid to beat any of you up! Zuma: Both of you, please stop. Blake: I said all of you stay out of this! Chase: Stop, please. Blake: *Punching Chase* I said stay out of this! Chase: *Whispering to Zuma* Zuma, get Brutus. See if he can help. We might need his strength. Zuma: Ok, Chase. At Carnage Gyn, Foggy Bottom, where Brutus trains Zuma: H-Hi Brutus. Brutus: What do you want, twerp? Zuma: Can you help us? Brutus: With what? Zuma: There is a new pup, his name is Blake. Right now, he might be trying to hurt Wocky, or trying to hurt the others. Brutus: What's in it for me? Zuma: Um... Uh... Brutus: I thought so. Until you have something for me, I'm not helping you. At the lookout Zuma: *panting* Brutus won't *pant* help us until *pant* we get a *pant* deal for him. *pant* Blake: Who is this, Brutus? He can't be stronger than me, so why are you trying to get him? Chase: We're going to...get some treats to welcome you. We'll be right back. Blake: Ok, be quick. At Carnage Gym Brutus: Back again? So, what's in it for me? Zuma: You can... Chase: You can beat me up when we're done! Marshall: If he is going to, then me too! Rocky: Me three! Zuma: Me four! Rubble: Me five! Skye: Not me! Brutus: Well of course not you. Why would I want to hurt a girl? Anyway, deal. But you have to let me do it, otherwise I'll beat you all up every single day. Chase: Deal! Brutus: So, what do you need me to do? Chase: Right now, follow us back to the lookout, we'll tell you from there. At the lookout Blake: Well, back now. So where are my treats? Chase: Right here. Oh Brutus. Blake: Well. Hello, Brutus. Brutus: Don't mess with me, and I won't hurt you. Blake: Let me try this. *Head butts Brutus, knocking Brutus back slightly* Brutus: Pathetic. Stay away form the PAW Patrol. I'm the only one who can hurt, or harm them. Stay away from them. Chase: Also, did I mention that Brutus is a nearly undefeated boxer? Blake: No. That doesn't sound good. Chase: Stay away from Rocky. Blake: No! I will beat him up if I want to. Rocky: Brutus. Brutus: I love beating up pups. *Stands on his hind legs and punches Blake in the gut* Ha! Blake: Ow. I'm still not going to stop beating you up Rocky. That's what you get for hitting me in the face with a soccer ball. Brutus: Perhaps I need to teach you another lesson. Blake: No! No you don't. Please. That hurt. A lot. Brutus: Then stay away from them. Blake: Ok. I'll stay away from them, If you don't beat me up right now. Brutus: Fine. But stay away from them. Blake: Ok! I'll stay away from them! Brutus: Don't even think about trying to hurt them. Blake: I get it! Brutus: Ok. *To the pups* I'll beat you all up later.*Walks away* Rocky: So, going to try and beat me up again? Blake: No. Chase: Then go now. Blake: Fine, you're so pushy. Chase: I'm just saying I don't think you would like being beaten up by Brutus. It's not fun. Blake: Why? Have you been beaten up by him? Chase: No, just his enormous strength, I mean wow. Just imagine being beaten up with all that strength. *Shivers* Now, Go! Blake: Fine! *Walks away* Chase: Horray! High paw! *The pups high paw eachother* Rocky: Now Blake won't be trying to beat me up now. Rubble: Should we celebrate by playing some Pup Pup Boogie? The pups: Let's go! *Song: Do the pup pup boogie* Marshall: Do the pup pup boogie! *Ending song: PAW Patrol Outro* *You're all good pups, And you saved the day! And now it's time to play around Adventure Bay! P-P-P-PAW-PAW-PAW-Patrol! P-P-P-PAW-PAW-PAW-Patrol! P-P-P-PAW-Patrol! P-P-P-PAW-Patrol...* Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode